Our Love is Deep
by xXMysticCandyXx
Summary: WARNING! BL! (BOYXBOY) . This is a really interesting and funny story about Chung and Raven. I suck at summaries. XD But try reading this I know you will like this and please rate and review. I would be so happy! :D -Candy
1. Encounter

******Just to tell you this story is a BL (Boy Love)story, featuring Chung(Fury Guardian)xRaven(Sword Taker). If you don't like BL like Mystic...you might not want to read this, but I(Candy) honesty think BL is kinda cute. ^.^**

* * *

"I love you Raven!," Chung blushed.

A smile slowly spread on Raven's face.

* * A month ago... * *

___Sigh. School is starting again. My 2nd year here at the Private Velder High School. School is just Seven Crappy Hours Of Our Life and nothing more to it! _Suddenly, Raven's heart was capture by the beauty of a beautiful girl. He walked closer towards her and asked, "Hey sexy babe, wanna be my girlfriend?"

"ARE YOU BLIND?! I'M A GUY! CAN'T YOU TELL?!" the girly voice shouted.

"You're a guy?! Please don't joke around," Raven questioned.

"I AM A GUY!" the girl, that claims he's a guy, smacked him with his bag.

"Ouch! Prove it," Raven folded his arms across his chest.

Chung dragged Raven into the boys bathroom. When they came out together, Raven's face was pale.

"Now you see," Chung smirked. Raven nodded with his soul coming out of his mouth.

___Ding~~~Dong~~~Ding~~Dong~~_

"Let's go Chung. It's time for class. We wouldn't want to be late for our first day," a fangirl said.

"Yeah. Wouldn't want to give a bad impression of myself on the first day," a girl tugged on Chung's right arm.

___YOU ALREADY DID! You tricked me into believing you're are a girl! But why is my heart is beating so fast? Am I falling for a guy? _Raven wondered and he walked to class.

* * First Period * *

___First period, huh? Sounds boring. I'm just going to take a nap._

"Hello class. My name is Ms. Stella, and I will be your English teacher. I'm not sure about other teachers, but I expect the best of the best from my students," Ms. Stella said in a stern manner. " Now I would like you all to introduce yourself in English."

One by one they slowly introduce themselves in English. "Raven it's your turn," the idiot Elsword whispered.

"RAVEN!" Ms. Stella slapped the book oh his head.

___So unfair I'm in the same class as the stupid boy who called me a girl. _Chung thought.

"Ouch! What the in the world!"

"DON'T FALL ASLEEP IN MY CLASS. NOW INTRODUCE YOURSELF IN ENGLISH!"

"Yes, madam." Raven got up from his seat and walked to the front to introduce himself. "******Hi, my name is Raven. I'm currently 17 years old. My phone number is 617-XXX-XXXX. To all those ladies, feel free to give me a call when you need me. I'll always be open. For the guys, please ignore what I just said. And that is all.**" Raven blew a kiss to the girls.

"Kyaaaaa! He's so hot!" the girls squealed.

"I heard he is a son of a rich family and his mother is a really famous actress," one said.

"I also heard he is extremely smart and good at sports! I can totally go for a guy like that," another said.

"Ugh..." moaned the guys, "What's so good about him. It's only blowing a kiss, the girls don't have to go crazy over that."

"Really, Raven," Elsword smacked his hand on his forehead, "Can't you ever stop flirting?"

"Is he always such a flirt?" Chung asked another guy.

"Well, I guess so. He flirts with every girl because his parents don't care about him. They just let him do whatever he wants. But honestly, he had never been in a serious relationship before. His relationships don't last longer than a week."

"Oh..."

As Raven walked back to his seat, he passed a note to Chung. On the note was written: Chung, even though you are a guy. I really like you. Do you want to go out? As soon as Chung read the note, a dark aura surrounded him. He gave Raven a solid glare and tossed the note away.

___Stupid guy. What's with him. He should just go die in a hole. _The next one to introduce himself was Chung. Chung got up and walked to the front of the room. "******Hello. Nice to meet you all. My name is Chung. I'm turning 17 years old this year. I like blueberry pie with whipped cream on top. Thank you,**" Chung said fluently.

The entire day was a torture for Chung. He couldn't forget what was written on that note Raven give to him in first period. Every time he thinks about it, his face turned red and everyone was asking if he was sick or not.

*Sigh* ___Raven...does he mean what he wrote...he was probably just kidding around. Stupid Raven!_

* * The Next Day * *

"Hey, sexy babe! You're so hot looking today," Raven shouted from the classroom door.

Chung avoided eye contact with him when he heard Raven. ___What is wrong with him, flirting with a guy?! I'm not a girl and I won't fall for him._

"Let's go on a date after school, or do you want to go now." Raven whispered in Chung's ear. Chung's face suddenly turned bright pink. Raven laughed and said "You're so cute no matter what," Chung pushed Raven away in Elsword direction and Raven tripped on Elsword.

"Hey, watch it Raven. You're heavy," Elsword said.

"Sorry, you're too short. I didn't see you there," Raven patted Elsword on the head.

"Short! SHORT! DID YOU JUST SAY SHORT?! JUST TO TELL YOU I GREW 5CM THIS SUMMER," Elsword exclaimed.

"More like 5mm," Raven mumbled softly and smiled. The girls around them all bursted out in laughter and Elsworld's face turned red.

"Jerk! So mean."

"Hahaha, can't help it."

Chung slowly walked away. "Wait, Chung. I need your reply."

"I'm not going with you. I'm not your girlfriend."

"You want to be my girlfriend."

"I'm a guy and I don't want to be your friend."

"Or do you?" Raven grinned.

"I don't," Chung flustered.

"You want to be my boyfriend, since you don't want to be my girlfriend."

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? I don't want to be your any-"

Raven grabbed Chung's wrist and pulled him close. "You smell nice, Chung. Your wrist is just like a girl's. It makes me want to give you a kiss." Once again Chung's face was blushing pink. Suddenly out of nowhere, Raven kissed Chung's ear. Chung litterly turned into a stone statue.

"It's time for class everyone," Ms. Stella interrupted.

"Let's skip school and go on our date. I know your answer already." Raven smirked. Raven picked Chung up and ran out the door.

"Hey, Raven where do you think your going with Chung. It's time for class." Ms. Stella crossed her arms.

"Umm...Chung is sick and I'm going to take him home," Raven crossed his fingers. Chung was still too shocked to say anything.

"Oh okay. That very nice of you, make sure he gets home safely and thank you for your hard work."

"No problem," Raven smiled. Raven cooly walked out the school carrying Chung in his arms.

"OMGOSH! Did you see that? Raven carried Chung bridal-style," a Raven fan girl adored.

"I saw that! I thought that was soooooo cute! Chung and Raven make such a cute couple! They should start dating," another Raven fangirl said.

"What is wrong with girls and their fantasies. A guy and a guy! But on second thought Chung might be a girl. He is small and cute. I wonder if he has a...," a guy whispered to Elsword.

"Hahaha, that's funny," Elsword laughed.

"Hey! Class is starting," Ms. Stella glared and the class went silent.

"I wonder if Chung is alright. He looked alright before class," Elsword wondered.

"I'm sure he is fine. They are obviously just going to skip school," Aisha whispered.

* * *

******So...what did you guys think about it. ^.^ I know this is kind of short, but there are still more to come. This is my first time writing BL. XD But I got so much ideas in my head, I'm about to go crazy. The next chapter is going to be about Chung and Raven's date^.^ Guess where they are going to go next. By the way if your confused by the first part where Chung confess I'll get to that later on, but it might take awhile. I feel so busy with school, elsword, and writing fanfics. Mystic has so much time on her hands -.- I wonder how people manage that?^_^ ~Candy**

Raven smiled.  
Raven smiled


	2. First Date

**Hi everyone! What do you think of the story so far? So the second story is about Chung and Raven's date. ^.^ Enjoy~**

* * *

Raven was carrying Chung for three blocks until Chung finally came back to reality.

"What?! Why are you carrying me?" Chung whined. "Put me down, now! I will slap you if you don't," Chung threatened.

"I don't want to put you down. Slap me if you want to," Raven mocked. "By the way how heavy are you. You're lighter than a girl."

Chung slapped Raven with his right hand. "You made me slap you and my weight is none of your business."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever. Anyways, we're going shopping first."

"Shopping?! Shopping for what?"

"New clothes of course."

"New clothes? Whatttt?! I don't need new clothes. I'm fine with these."

"I want you to try out the set of clothes I saw the other day."

"Why do I have to try something you picked for me? I'm not your girlfriend."

"You will be in a little bit," Raven winked.

"For the last time I'm a guy! Now put me down, now."

"I'll put you down if, you give me a kiss."

"Not even in a million a years," Chung blushed and turned his face the other way.

"I'll never put you down then," Raven threatened Chung.

"You will have to put me down when you get tired. So I'll just wait until you get tired."

"Like that is is going to ever happen. You're way to light. Carrying you is like carrying a bag of groceries," he smiled. "Anyways we are here. I'll put you down for a bit, but I don't think you're going to run away. You don't know where we are."

_It's so embarrassing having him carry me like that. I bet people were starting and whispering as they see us walk by. Why does he always do these embarrassing things to me in public. _Chung thought as he walking in the shop with Raven.

"Welcome, how may I be in service for you today?" the lady in a red uniform asked.

"I would like the items that I placed on hold last time I was here."

"What may your name be?"

"Raven Night."

"Yes Mr. Night, I will be right back with your items."

"Thank you."

"Wow. You actually have manners."

"You think I didn't, babe?"

"Quit calling me babe. I'm not your girlfriend and I don't want to be called babe."

"You want to be my boyfriend? We can both be boyfriends," Raven muttered. "If you don't like babe, you want me to call you honey?"

"I don't want to be your boyfriend or want you to call me by any weird nicknames!"

"Umm...Mr. Night, here are the items you placed a hold on last time," the lady handed the clothes to him.

"Thank you. Can we borrow a fitting room?" Raven smiled at Chung. Chung's face turned red.

"Yes of course. This way please."

"Chung, I know your thinking about that. I won't do anything perverted to you," Raven bent down a bit and whispered in his ear. "Or do you want me too?" Raven teased.

"Jerk!" Chung tried to smack Raven, but this time he caught his wrist and forced a kiss on his lips._ Why is he kissing me?! My heart beating so fast. Do I actually have feelings for this guy? No. No. It can't be. Im thinking too much. Why would I ever fall for a guy?_

"Chung, you lips are like a girl's. They are so soft. Do you use chap-" Chung slapped Raven hard on the face leaving a redmark.

"I hate you! That was my first kiss," Chung ran out of the fitting room, crying. Just before Chung exited the shop, Raven grabbed Chung's wrist and pulled him into the fittingroom once again. He locked the door and slammed his hands against the wall behind Chung.

"Chung, I love you. I really do. I can always control myself. I've have never been this munch in before. You're my very first. I actually love you even though I still don't believe you're a guy," Raven stared down at Chung's chest seeing if he was only hiding his breast.

"Quit looking at my chest. It's flat. I don't have breast," Chung whacked Raven's head. "And just because you say I'm your first, doesn't mean I have accepted you. I won't love you back."

"Anything is fine, as long as I can be beside you," Raven gently gave Chung a kiss on the forehead."Get changed into this," Raven said.

Without a word of complaint, Chung did as Raven instructed him. When Chung walked out of the fittingroom, all eyes were on him.

"My eyes have not disappointed me," Raven gave Chung a tight squeeze. Raven walked to the cashier and said, "May I have take that outfit, the boy over there is wearing."

"Yes, of course. That would be $1500, please." Raven took out a black credit card and slid it.

"Okay, please sign here," the cashier pointed.

"Raven, you don't need to buy them. They are so expensive," Chung grabbed a hold of Raven's arm.

"It okay. $1500 is nothing much. Think of this as your present to me. By the way, when is your birthday?" Raven said.

"July 18."

"Today is mine."

"I don't understand by what you mean by 'your birthday present'? You buy others presents for your birthday?"

"I didn't mean that. I meant you have to hang out with me, after all today is my birthday and I want to spend it with no one but you," Raven stared at Chung with puppy eyes.

_How did he figure out my weakness? Might as well spend the day with him, it is his birthday and I have no clue where I am. Stupid crow! _

"Let's go," Raven held on to Chung's wrist tightly and started walking.

"You're hurting me," Chung said.

"Sorry, I'll be more careful," Raven loosened his grip. "You're too skinny. You're body is skinnier than a girls. You might want to gain weight."

"I do try to gain weight by eating, but for some reason I don't gain any weight. I've been the same weight since middle school."

"Wow. Amazing. It's actually possible to maintain the same weight since middle school."

"Hmph," Chung let out.

"Don't get mad at me honey. I'm just surprise."

"I'm not your honey!"

"My babe?"

"No!"

"My darling?"

"NO!"

"My sugar pie?"

"NO! I'm none of them!"

"How about boyfriend, sweetheart, lover, or toy."

"No. NO. AND NO!"

"So your my toy?" Raven's smile spread.

"I'm none of the above! I had enough I'm leaving. I'll get home by myself," Chung bursted into flames.

"Why go home? When we are here already."

"What?!"

"We are here, the new amusement park. I thought you might like a date at a amusement park."

"Amusement park! This is my first time in an amusement park. Let's go on all the rides," Chung yanked Raven's arm.

"All of them?" Raven said in a weird tone.

"Let's go. I want to go on all the rides at least once and the first one is that," Chung pointed his finger to a huge roller coaster.

After the first ride, Raven was feeling sick. "I need a break, sweetie. You must be thinking I'm so uncool, getting sick like that. You can go on the next one without me. I'll wait over there. When your done, come to me. We'll go on the next one together."

"If you didn't like it you shouldn't have went on," Chung pouted.

"You miss me already?" Raven smiled and gave Chung a kiss on the lips. "You're not going to hit me?"

After Raven said that Chung gave Raven a big serving of fist punch.

"Ouch! Someday I will end up in the hospital you know and when that happens you would be crying. You wouldn't want that to happen."

"Jerk!" Chung punched Raven again and walked away.

Suddenly a group of three guys appeared in front of Chung and grabbed a hold of Chung's wrist. "Hey, hot stuff. You alone," one said.

"Want to hang with us and keep us company?" another asked.

"Your so cute," the third said.

"Let go of me!" Chung kicked the guy's shin.

"Ouch! That hurts," the guy grabbed on Chung'd hand even tighter.

Raven suddenly got up and gave one of the guys a round kick. With just a glance the other ran away. They were too scared of what will happen if they didn't leave. "Chung, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Aren't you glad I was here to save you. Who knew you were so popular with guys, too."

"Jerk!"

"Hey. Don't I at least get a thank you," Raven slowly walked away.

"Thank you," Chung said in a whispering tone.

"I can't hear you."

"Thank you," Chung blushed.

"Thank you, who?"

"Thank you, Raven," Chung blushed even harder.

"Thank you Raven, who?"

"Quit messing with me!"

"Okay, okay. Let's go on some more rides together. I need to protect to you from those beasts who wants to touch you."

"Aren't you one, too?"

"I'm different. I have permission to touch you."

"No you don't."

"Let's go. Or you want to be carried?"

"I have legs so I'll walk," Chung quickly walked away.

"Chung, let's have a bet," Raven shouted from behind.

"On?"

"You, of course."

"What!"

"If you win, I'll never bother you again. If I win we become lovers."

After hearing Raven's conditions to the bet Chung couldn't stop blushing. His face turned red everything he thought about the word lover. _What should I do? If I win, he would never bother me. Should I agree? _Chung thought to himself.

"What are we doing for the bet?"

"A very simple game of hide-and-seek," Raven smiled with an interior motive.

"Who's who?"

"Sweetie you'll be the hider and I'll be the seeker. The time limit is 6 o'clock because I have some dinner plans prepared with you," Raven smiled.

_Should I agree?_ Chung thought."I'll give you an advantage," Raven said. "We'll explore the park first, so you can pick a place to hide. And I'll text you a hundred times before starting. When that clock turns six we will meet up in front of it."

"You don't have my number."

"I actually do."

"What is it?" Raven started to use his finger to write his phone number on Chung's hand. When Raven finished writing, Chung jerked back. _How did he know that? _

"Judging from your reaction, I'm right aren't I?"

"How did you get it?"

"S-E-C-R-E-T."

"Jerk!"

"Let's explore some more before our little game at five."

"Sure. Let's go to that one next," Chung grinned evilly and pointed at a roller coaster.

"Another roller coaster," Raven feared.

"Not just any roller coaster. It's called the 'Death Coaster'."

"I don't think I can ride it," Raven walked away.

"Why, can't you ride with me? So you don't care if I get kidnapped or hit on again?"

_*Sigh* Who knew Chung can be so evil, using him and my weaknesses like this_. In the end, Raven went with Chung on the 'Death Coaster'. After they got off, they went on five more roller coasters.

"Raven, shouldn't we start our game. It's almost five and I feel kind of sick."

"We are going to start now. Go hide. I'll text you every second. When the hand on that clock turns six, meet up with me at the base of the tall clock tower."

"Don't spam me. Just count to a hundred in your head and when you're done send me a message." Chung ran off as Raven covered his eyes.

_Does he really think I'm going to play fairly. He is so cute. The tracking device on him will do all the work for me. _Raven smiled. _I'm glad I placed it on him when I bought him the outfit. Hope he won't be too mad when he finds the bug. I should start counting. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10...20...30...40...50...60...70...80..90...100. _

"New message received." Appeared on Chung's phone's screen. The message read "Sweetie, ready or not. Here I come. " _Isn't he at least a bit disgusted sending such a disturbing message? When will he stop calling me these lovely-dovely nicknames. _Chung wondered.

On the other hand, Raven was busy looking for Chung using a GPS. _Ah, I found him. So cute hiding in a haunted house. _Raven quickly approached the haunted house.

"Chung are you here?" Raven yelled. But there was no answer. Raven looked at the screen. The target has moved. This time it is in the house of mirrors. Raven hurried to the house of mirrors, but he wasn't there. His target kept moving around the entire amusement park and Raven was running out of time. He only had 10 minutes left until 6 o'clock.

_What am I going to do? I only have 10 minutes left. I bet he stopped hiding and went to the clock. _When Raven arrived at the clock he saw Chung. Raven was right. He did come out of hiding. _One more minute left. Please God give me a miracle and let me make it._

"Chung, I found you," Raven tried to catch his breathe.

"I think I won. It's 6 o'clock."

"Nope. I won. It's only 5:59. The clock tower stopped working just now because someone broke it."

"Don't tell it was you?!"

"Okay, I won't tell you it was me."

"What? Tell me. Was it really you?"

"Do you really think I broke it. It was God's will," Raven smiled at Chung.

"Liar."

"Well, I won the bet. From now on your mine. I won't let anyone touch you."

"You still don't have my heart," Chung threw at him.

"Or do I," Raven gave Chung a kiss. Chung was blushing so hard he forgot to resist and went with the flow. Everyone around them stopped and stared at that cute couple.

"They look so cute together," some said.

"Kyaaa! I wanted to be kissed like that by that guy, too. He is so my type of hot guys," the group of girls screamed.

Chung and Raven's kiss lasted about a minute. "Hey sweetie, you're not resisting," Raven said.

"Because you're hold on to my waist too tightly," Chung blushed.

"Or maybe you wanted something more than a kiss," Raven grinned.

"In your dreams! I'm a boy!"

"But now you're not just any boy. You're my boyfriend. Let's go. I'll take you home." Chung blushed as Raven reached out to hold his hand. The newly formed couple slowly walked home together happily, hand in hand. However, there are more hardships that await them on the road of love.

* * *

**Yay! I finished. I know this chapter is kind of long. I can't seem too cut much out. My ideas just can't stop pouring out. T^T Did you guys like it? Please feel free to give me some feedback. I'm all open to hear or read in this case. Lol. ~Candy**

**It was so beautiful c': ~Mystic**


	3. Contest?

**Welcome back peeps! How are you taking a liking to my story? Feel free to give me some feedback. And check out Mystic's story 'He's the One For Me'. I feel like she is kind of mean making Raven die like that. But it's quite an interesting story. ~Candy**

* * *

Last night, Chung couldn't stop thinking about what happened causing him to sleep really late. _What am I going to do when I meet him at school. Ugh! I don't know how to face him anymore! Maybe I should just skip school tomorrow. No. No, I can't skip. I need to face my own problems. _He thought as he was laying in his bed.

* * The Next Day * *

"Chung. Chung, it's time to wake up. If you don't wake up I'm going to give you a morning kiss," Raven smiled. But Chung was too tired from last night's lack of sleep and couldn't hear a thing Raven was saying to him. So Raven decides to take advantage of the situation.

"Chung, you gonna wake up?"

"Mmm?" Chung mumbled.

"I just gave you a kiss."

"Mmm?" Chung mumbled again. Raven decides to give Chung another kiss, but this time a kiss on the lips.

"Wha-t? Rav-en."

"Morning, sunshine!" Raven smiled.

"Frenching kissing in the morning?! And why Frenching kissing?! Why kissing to begin with?!"

"I thought you might react more to that than a normal kiss," Raven started unbuttoning his shirt.

"What are you doing, Raven?"

"Helping you get change."

"I can do that myself."

"Eh. But I want to help you," Raven begged.

"No. Get out," Chung said bluntly.

"I'll wait for you downstairs." Raven jumped out the window.

"Are you crazy?! Don't jump out the window."

"What are you talking about?" Raven shouted from the apartment next to Chung. "I live next door. I need to get my bag."

"Since when were you my neighbor?"

"Since last night," Raven blew a kiss at Chung.

"Last night?"

"You were probably too busy thinking about me than hear all the noise outside."

"I was not!" Chung denied. _Actually I was. _

"You're lying. You're not looking into my eyes when talking."

"Whatever! Go get your bag and wait for me."

"K," Raven replied. "I'll be waiting for you."

_Why did I tell him to wait for me? *Sigh* He and his stupid influences is getting to me. _Chung got ready for school.

"Honey, you look so pretty today. You are definitely my sun."

_Your sun? Why am I so happy to hear that? It felt like my blood was all rushing up to my cheeks. _

"Let's go or we'll be late," Raven held on the Chung's hand.

When they arrived at school, every girl surrounded them. "Are you okay, Chung?" some girls asked Chung. "I made some sweeties to make you feel better." Some girls handed love letters to him and others where screaming his name.

On Raven's hand it was: "Kyaaaa! Raven is here. He's so hot today."

"I want to go out with him."

"Those two are so popular. I want to be like them," Elsword said to Aisha.

"Maybe in a million years you will be," Aisha teased.

"So mean," he pouted.

"Thanks," Aisha accepted it with a smile.

Raven was getting annoyed by all the commotion. And he picked up Chung using bridal-style again and ran off with him. Everyone was in a daze. The Raven fan club couldn't believe what just happen and so did the Chung fan club. Raven's action created a new rumor which is: Raven and Chung are going out? Both the fan club couldn't accept that they are together.

"What do you think your Raven is doing, stealing our angel Chung like that!" the Chung fan club leader yelled.

"What are you talking about! Your angel stole our prince!" the Raven fan club leader yelled back.

"NO YOURS DID!"

"YOURS DID!"

"NO YOURS!"

"YOURS!" The two fan club disagreed against each other as Raven continued to run with Chung.

"Why can't those two fan club just get along?" Aisha sighed.

"Well, both of them are the hottest guys around and with the rumor of the two hottest guys in school dating, that is the main reason the fan clubs will have to fight against each other," Elsword pouted again.

"Let's have a contest for their kiss," the Raven fan club suggested.

"Sure. If we get a kiss from Chung that means we win. We won't let your dirty crow take away our beautiful angel," the Chung fan club leader called out.

"The rules are: 1. Which ever group gets a kiss from the guy that they represent, they will win. The other group that lose will back off. 2. The time limit is until after school."

"Let the game begin!" the leaders of both fan club shouted.

"We need to warn those two!" Aisha grabbed Elsword's hand and dragged him with her.

"Wah! Why am I involved with this?!" Elsword said while being dragged like a mop.

"Because you are!"

On the other side of the school. Raven was still running away with Chung in his arms. "Raven slow down. You're going drop me."

"Don't worry your too light to be dropped," Raven smiled at Chung. _Again with the flirting. I won't be yours, Raven. I'm a boy, not a girl. We can't be together. I don't love you. Yet, when I am with you, I feel safe. I can have fun around you and be as happy as I want. _Chung thought deeply.

"Over there!" a Raven fan girl spotted the two.

"Yes, we found them!" another said.

"No, you guys won't. We'll win!" a Chung fan girl ran after them. Then many fan girls from both club started chasing after them.

"What is going on?" Chung asked Raven.

"I don't know. I think they are chasing after us," Raven replied.

"Hey guys, over here," Aisha and Elsword whispered. Raven quickly ran in Aisha and Elsword's direction when he hear this.

"What's going on?" Raven and Chung both said in unity.

"They are having a contest to win your kiss. The one who gets a kiss from you guys will win."

"What?! I don't get it?"

"So, everyone or girl at least, is after you guys to get a kiss from you."

"Let's run," Raven said as he saw the girls running after them.

"Run where?!" I said.

"Infirmary."

"Why?"

"It's the best place to hide."

"Are you guys okay? Feeling sick?" the infirmary teacher said.

"Yeah, we aren't feeling that well."

"May we borrow the bed?"

"Sure."

"I'll be out for a bit. So please feel free to take a rest."

"Oh, okay. We will be find," Raven said out loud. "Andy very too," Raven whisper in Chung's ear. Chung's face turned bright pink and said,"Stupid! I hate you."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Raven suddenly pined Chung down on the infirmary bed. "So, Chung sweetie, want to guess what happen next?"

"Wh-at?" Chung blushed and avoid eye contact with Raven.

"Don't worry, Chung. I was just kidding," Raven loosened his grip. "But I am going to do this."

"Real-ly Ra-ven, fre-n-ch ki-ss-i-ng?" Chung struggled to say.

"Your'e so cute!" Raven stopped and smiled.

"Raven! You here! I know you're here! Come out!" the Raven fan girls rushed in the infirmary and shouted. When they opened the curtain they we surprised to see Chung and Raven together on a messy infirmary bed. Their imaginations were going wild. Some even fainted.

"I think they might have misunderstood," Chung said softly.

"You can't misunderstood something that is true," Raven grinned.

"Jerk!" Chung starting hitting Raven on the chest.

Raven grabbed one of Chung's wrist and jumped out the infirmary window carrying Chung in his arm. "Bye, ladies. So we can't stay and chat!"

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU JUST JUMPED OUT OF A WINDOW FROM THE THIRD FLOOR! Are you a cat?! We could have died."

"We could, but we didn't," Raven smiled, "I trust my abilities."

"Well, don't do that again. We were this close to death," Chung showed a centimeter of distance with his fingers.

"Shoot! They caught us. Let's run!" Raven placed Chung on the ground and ran away from the Chung fans that kept shouting, "Wait for us, Chung." But the two of them didn't bother to listen. They ran and ran away from their fans. They were so tired from running, they decided to go to hiding instead. They hid in the gym storage room, the teachers' lounge, the elevator, the boys' locker room, the boys' bathroom, the science lab, and the small area under the stairs. But for some reason, their fan clubs all found them. It's like they have a tracking device on them. When Raven and Chung checked for tracking devices on them, none were found.

Finally they decided to run up to the roof because that place was not allowed for students to enter and there is only one door leading to the roof, with a lock.

"Do you th-ink t-hey will fin-d us he-re?" Chung tried to ask while catching his breath.

"I don'- kn-ow. I a-m so ti-red fro-m th-is cha-se. How a-re th-ey st-ill able to run so fa-st?" Raven forced his words out.

"Gi-rls are dan-ger-ous." The two of the both fell to the floor, trying to catch some air. When they finished the stayed up on the roof for an hour enjoying the view. It was a really pretty view. The leaves were being blown. The birds were flying home. Suddenly the door leading to the roof was being attacked. The girls were here. The Raven and Chung fans surrounded them.

"Raven!" squealed the Raven fans. "Your mine!"

"Chung! Our angel! You belong with us and NOT THAT CROW!" shouted the Chung fans.

"What did you just say?!" the Raven fans shouted from the other side.

"Your CROW stole our angel!" the Chung fans repeated themselves.

"Raven is not a CROW! Your stupid fallen angel stole our Raven!"

"Stupid fallen angel?! How dare you! Chung is not stupid and he isn't a fallen angel!"

"Yeah, right. In your dreams maybe."

"You disrespectful little twerps!"

"Who are you calling disrespectful!"

"You girls! Who else!"

"Oh, you have done it!" the Raven fans started attacking the Chung fans.

"This is so stupid," Raven and Chung both sighed.

"Why don't we just end this," Chung said.

"Hey everyone, look over here!" Chung shouted. Everyone stopped momentarily after they hear Chung say stop.

"This guy over here belongs to me!" Chung placed his arms around Raven's neck and drew his face closer to Raven. Everyone stared in awe when they saw Chung's real purpose for doing that.

"Our angel, just kissed a devil crow!" cried the Chung fans.

"No! Our prince!" cried the Raven fans. Some of the fans fainted when the saw the kiss.

"I win the game, right?" Chung shouted.

"Chung darling, have you finally accept our relationship?" Raven said in a daze.

"No," Chung shuddered and blushed.

"Yes! I love you!" Raven picked Chung up and started spinning around.

"Hey! Put me down. This is embarrassing," Chung blushed.

At the end of the day, the two new official couple walked home together, hand in hand. But what will happen to them tomorrow, you never know?

* * *

**I finally finished! So how you peeps like it? XD I know it might be a bit weird chapter, but I tried my best! ~Candy**

**There's a poll on our profile. Which fan club would you chose; Raven or Chung's? (; ~Mystic**


	4. New Rival?

**Hi! :) How's everyone? I know this chapter might be a bit boring, but I did my best! Hwating!**

***Note: The bold words mean they are speaking in English.***

**~Candy**

* * *

The next day in school everyone was talking about Chung and Raven's kiss on the rooftop. The newspaper club even got a photo of the kiss! Everyone was asking Chung and Raven if they were dating. Chung answered no, blushed and walked away for every question. While Raven answer yes to the relationship question and stayed to answer the other questions. Whenever Chung saw Raven he quickly ran off in the other direction in the speed of light.

At the end of the day, Raven saw Chung running away. He shouted, "Hey, sweetheart! Let's go home together!"

Raven ran after Chung and caught his wrist. "Why are you running?"

"This is so embarrassing. Let go," Chung tried to resist his grip, but it was useless.

"You already approved of our relationship. Why did you keep avoiding me today?"

"It's embarrassing," Chung blushed and stop struggling.

"But everyone is excited about our new relationship."

"Yeah, laughing at us maybe."

"I can knock some senses into them if you want."

"No! Don't hurt anyone!"

"I can't promise that. But...if you stop worrying about other people, I can promise I won't hurt others," Raven cracked his knuckles and gave the guys, looking at them, an evil grin. As soon as they saw Raven's signals, they ran off as fast as their puny lags can carry them.

"Let's go home," Raven held out his hand.

"Okay," Chung took his hand and the couple walked home together.

"I wish I could be in a relationship like them," sighed Aisha.

"Girls..." Elsword mumbled.

"What do you know IDIOT!" Aisha smacked him in the head.

"Ouch!"

"You deserve that."

"You didn't have to hit that hard."

"Fine. I'm sorry," Aisha grabbed Elsword's hand and Elsword walked Aisha home.

* * The Next Day * *

"Class is about to begin! Sit down!" Ms. Stella shouted.

Suddenly a beautiful lady, wearing a 10 million dollar necklace with a 20 kart ring, walked towards Raven's direction.

"**Hi Raven! I'm back! How are you, my dar-ling,**" a beautiful lady walked towards Raven and kissed Raven.

"**Rena. You're back**? Welcome back!"

"**Did you miss me**?" the beautiful lady asked.

"**How was London**?" Raven avoided the question.

"**Did you miss me**?" Rena asked again.

"**I have a boyfriend.**"

"**WHAT! SINCE WHEN DID YOU GET A BOYFRIEND! WHAT ABOUT ME, YOUR** **FIANCE!**" Rena shouted.

"**I never considered you my fiance.**"

"**Whether you think of me as your fiance or not. It doesn't change the fact we are engaged.**"

"What are they saying?" Elsword poked Aisha.

"She's Raven's fiance."

"I hope Chung doesn't see this," Elsword turned around and was shocked to find Chung.

But Chung saw the entire thing and he didn't want to see any more of it.

"Seducing a guy, when he has a fiance. He really is a jerk," Chung said to himself and walked out of the room.

"Chung! Where do you think your going?!" Ms. Stella shouted.

"Rena go back. I'll talk to you later. Class started," Raven pushed Rena away and chased after Chung. "Ms. Stella, I'll bring him back."

"Quickly okay?"

"Yes, Ms. Stella!"

Chung ran and hid in the greenhouse behind the school. "I fi-ni-ally- cau-ght up to you. Why are you running away?"

"Because I don't want to see you."

"Why not," Raven pulled Chung closer to him. "Jealous?"

"Why would I be?" Chung tried to push him away.

"Because you look like your jealous."

"I'm not."

"Don't worry. I won't leave you. My heart belongs to you."

"I'm not!" Chung pushed Raven away and walked back to class.

"Wait up," Raven walked after him.

When they got back, Rena was still there.

"**Raven honey, you can't go against your parent's wishes. You are the next heir to the house. You must follow all the rule**," Rena crosses her arms.

"**Rules, rules, RULES! That's all I ever get about being in that family. I don't want rules. I want a happy and loved family. Rena please leave. I won't marry you. There is no love in that marriage.**"

"**But Rave-**" Rena didn't get to finish her sentence and Raven shoved Rena out the door and slammed it.

"Raven don't you think you're being a bit cruel to her?" Chung asked. "She is still your fiance."

"I won't marry her," Raven said firmly.

"You should go apologize to her. You're treating her so roughly."

"She doesn't need my kindness!" Raven shoved Chung.

"But-" Chung got cut off Ms. Stella.

"What are you two still talking about! My class began 15 minutes ago! Get back in your seat and listen to my lecture!" Ms. Stella commanded.

* * After school * *

"Let's go home," Raven said.

"Okay," Chung followed him. The two of them walked home in dead silence.

"Rena, is she really your fiance?" Chung broke the silence.

"Yes, but I'm not going to marry her. I have you."

As soon as Chung heard that his heart lighten up. He felt quite happy.

"You doubting me?"

"No, I'm just..."

"Just what?"

"Just..."

"Jealous, right." Chung started to fluster when he heard Raven say that.

"I'm right aren't I?" Raven smiled.

"No, I'm not."

"So cute," Raven laughed.

"Don't laugh at me!"

"My princess," Raven picked Chung up and started swinging him around.

"Don't call me princess!"

"Your fan club calls you an angel. Do you want me to call you that? Or the other ones?" Raven smiled sweetly again.

"Angel," Chung said shyly. "I like that better than princess and the other nicknames."

"So adorable," Raven stopped and cuddled him. "I don't want to let you go home today."

"Too bad. I'm already home." Chung jumped off and walked in his house.

"You going to invite me in?" Raven grinned.

"Nope. I won't invite a pervert in my house. Who knows what you might do."

"I wasn't planning that, but it you want me to..."

"Stupid!" Chung shouted and slammed his front door.

_So cute. _Raven thought. "Bye, my angel!"

"Bye, stupid old man pervert," Chung shouted from his room.

_Stupid old man pervert what am I think? My face felt so hot even as the cool autumn breeze blew on my face. Do I really like that pervert? _Chung thought as he stared at Raven leaving his neighborhood.

* * The Next Day * *

Rena transferred to Raven's school. "Rena come up and introduce yourself."

Rena got up, but didn't go to the front of the room. Instead she faced Raven and started introducing herself. "Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Rena. Starting from today, I will be in your care. Please take care of me," Rena smiled at Raven.

_Why is she facing Raven?_ Ms. Stella thought.

The whole class started at her. "Rena is so hot. She is a beauty. I wished I had a fiance like that," the guys in the class whisperer to one another.

_Che...She is so ugly, acting all high and mighty. She isn't that pretty. What is wrong with the guys? I'm so much prettier._ The girls thought as they glared at Rena.

_Wow. I already made so much enemies on my first day. No worries. I'm going to win Raven's heart. _Rena smiled at the girls. For some reason the girls all got Rena's message and went mad.

"Ugh! Who does she think she is!" the girls mumbled to one another.

Chung stared at Rena and Rena winked at Chung. _Why did she transfer here? Isn't she like 20 years old?_

_Raven's so called boyfriend must be thinking I'm 20 years old judging from that face he is making. I'm going to teach him a lesson he will never forget and that is stealing Raven._

"Okay, class be quit! Let's start today's lesson."

As soon as the lesson started someone passed a pink note to me. On it said, "Pretty boy, I'm not letting you take Raven away from me. I will win his heart. Love the beauty, Rena. P.S. I'm not 20."

_How did she know I was think that? What is with this note! I don't like that stupid pervert. However, why do I feel so angry?_ Chung thought after he finished reading the note.

* * *

**What will the days be for Chung with Rena,a new rival, here at Private Velder High? Find out more in the next chapter! ^.^ Please click the Review button and give me some feedback. I would love them. I know I'm getting slower and slower. School is really busy for us. ~Candy**


	5. S-E-C-R-E-T in the Science Lab

**This isn't a related comment, but SHINee's anniversary is near! I'm happy because they are one of my top favorite idol group. So back to the story! How is life for Chung with Rena in the way? *Smiles* ~Candy**

**That evil smile o_o ~Mystic**

**P.S. Oppa is a honorific that younger girls uses to call close older guys.**

* * *

"Morning, Raven oppa," Rena greeted.

"Morning."

"Oppa, can you show me around the school?" Rena asked with cute puppy eyes.

"I'm busy. I need to be with Chung," Raven denied her offer. Rena took out her green cased phone and opened a folder.

"Want them?" Rena smiled.

Immediately Raven said, "Course!"

"You have to do as I say."

"If I do that, will you give them to me?"

"Sure," Rena said while crossing her fingers.

"Okay," Raven smiled.

"Morning, guys," Aisha and Elsword walked up to them.

"Where's Chung?" Aisha asked.

"I don't know," replied Raven.

"Late?" Elsword said.

"No way. He is always on time. Look here he comes now," Raven pointed at the blonde haired walked towards the school.

"Morning Chung," Raven ran up to him.

"Morning," Chung stopped.

"Want to go on a date after school?"

"Why should I? I'm not your girlfriend. Your girlfriend is over there!" Chung pointed at Rena.

"She is not my girlfriend."

"She is your fiance then!" Chung shouted and shoved him aside with anger.

"Chung, why are you so grumpy?"

"I'm not!"

"You are."

"I'm just not happy."

"Isn't that grumpy?" Elsword tried to jump in on the conversation, but Raven pushed him into the tree. "Idiot go away."

"Chung, why are you mad?"

"I don't know."

"Seeing you flirting in the morning makes me mad."

"Flirting in the morning? With who?" Raven said with confusion.

"You know," Chung looked at Rena.

"Flirting with Rena? What! I wasn't. I'm loyal to you and only you."

"Lies," Chung started walking again.

"Chung, I really didn't do that," Raven chased after him.

"Oppa! Let's go. You promised me," Rena pulled on Raven's arm.

"Rena, let go!" Raven struggled to get rid of her.

"You have to do as I say. You promise me."

"But my Chung is-"

"Let's go," Rena tugged on his arm.

_That stupid flirting. How dare he say he loves me and then go flirt with another girl! That STUPID- Why am I so worked up over him? It doesn't matter to me who he flirts with. Why am I so concerned? I have feelings for him? No. No. It can't be._ Chung thought as he walked away.

_*Sigh* I think Chung misunderstood. How can I explain this to him. _Raven thought while walking with Rena.

_Ugh! That stupid goodie two faced snake! He should stay away from my Raven! _Rena thought as she walked with Raven.

"Raven, you have to hang out with me as long as I want."

"I can't. I have to spend time with my boyfriend," Raven stopped to say.

"But you can't!" She tugged his arm harder.

"Rena, I can't spend too much time with you. I have Chung. I don't want to lose the love of my life."

"WHAT! UNFAIR! I'M PRETTIER THAN HIM AND BETTER THAN HIM IN AT LEAST A THOUSAND WAYS! WHY CAN'T YOU LOVE ME INSTEAD!" Rena shouted.

"Because my heart belongs to him. You will never win my heart. My heart belongs to him and only him," Raven pushed her away.

"But...but! Why!"

"Because I love him," Raven shouted as he walked away.

"What about me?"

"Go back to London school."

_Oh, how nice of you. But what the heck! Why do you love a guy like that?! I'm higher class, pretty, rich, smart, and athletic. _Rena thought.

"Why do you love him?!" Rena shouted once again.

"Because I do," Raven grinned and waved bye.

"I'm not giving up!"

But Raven kept walking away.

* * Period One Starts * *

"Chung, I wanted to talk to you."

Chung ignored him and opened his textbook to the page on the board.

"Hey, my beautiful angel." But there was no answer from Chung.

"Sweetie."

"HEY! NO TALKING!" the teacher threw a piece of chalk at Raven. But Raven dodged it in a split second.

"OMGosh! So coool!" the class whispered.

"Umm...Chung is not feeling well. I'll take him to nurse," Raven got up and pulled Chung out of his seat.

"Wha-" Chung got cut-off.

"Oh...okay." Raven carried Chung out the room while Chung struggled lose.

"Ra-" Raven covered Chung's mouth and kept walking.

"Keep quiet first."

"Whe-" Raven's mouth covered Chung's mouth even tighter.

"Can't-"

"Oh...sorry. But we're here anyways. Are you okay?" Raven loosen removed his hand from Chung's mouth.

"That hurts! I couldn't breathe!" Chung pushed Raven away. "What do you think you were doing? Where are we?"

"A empty science lab."

"And why are we here?"

"I wanted to talk to you, but you won't listen to me. So I had to get you out of class."

"I don't want to talk." Chung walked out the room.

"I'm not letting you go until you listen to me," Raven grabbed Chung's thin wrist.

"Let me go! I don't want to talk to you!"

"Don't go," Raven glared at him. "Don't. Listen to me first. I need to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk!"

"Why not?"

"Because...because...I don't want to talk."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Your fiance," Chung looked away, "I don't like her."

"I see...you're jealous."

"Jealous of what! I'M NOT JEALOUS!"

"I'm pretty sure you are."

"Am not," Chung looked away and blushed.

"Sweetie, let me tell you this: No matter what, I will only love you and only you. You're the only one in my heart," Raven hugged tightly Chung from the back.

"I-I" Chung struggled a bit.

"Why are you hesitating?"

"I-I'm not"

"Then what are you doing?" Raven hugged Chung tighter.

"I-I don't-"

"Chung! Talk to me properly. Why are you avoiding me?"

"I don't know," Chung turned toward Raven. " I don't know."

"Then why did you avoid me?"

"I don't know."

"WHY DON'T YOU KNOW?!" Raven snapped and pined Chung to the white tile floor.

"Ahhhhh! That hurts! What are you doing?!" Chung tried to shake him off. "Let me go."

"NO!" Raven said.

_What is with Raven today. I've never seen him like this. He's scaring me a bit. _Chung thought as he struggled free._  
_

"Raven, I'm scared."

"You don't have to be," Raven smirked and leaned closer.

"What-what are you doing?! Let me go!" Chung blushed and tried to kick Raven. However, Raven's reflexes were too fast and dodge the kick. Chung tried again, but this time Raven caught his leg and leaned closer.

_Gosh...I can feel his breathe on my neck. My face is burning so much. What do I do in a situation like this?!_ Chung's thought ran across his head.

"Chung, I really do love you." Raven let lose of Chung's leg.

"Let go of me," Chung turned his face.

Raven grabbed Chung's chin with force and said,"Look at me, Chung!"

Chung blushed and tired to turn his face away to avoid his eye contact.

"Why Chung?!"

"..."

"If you don't answer any of my questions, I will really force you. I'll give you one last chance," Raven grabbed his face with even more force.

"I don't kno-," Chung averted his eyes.

When Raven heard the words 'I don't' coming out of Chung's mouth he leaned closer and said," I'll give you one more chance. If you don't give me an answer I will really force it out of you."

"What do you want me to answer?!" Chung shouted and tried to push Raven away.

"Why are you avoiding contact with me?" Raven said with a firm deep voice. "And there isn't a need to struggle out of my grasp. You're not strong enough," Raven tighten his grip on his wrist.

Raven leaned in some more. _What is he doing?! He's so close! It's so hot...why is he doing this?!_

Raven smiled and started moving his hand under Chung's clothes.

"H-hey! Why do you think y-you're touching," Chung said with tears in his eyes.

"You," Raven said with confidence. "Who else."

"Let me go!"

"No, I'm never letting you go," Raven refused.

"Ra-ven...pl-ea-se...s-st..op," Chung's tear ran down his soft pink cheeks.

"Don't cry," Raven stopped kissing him. Chung tried to catch his breathe when Raven stopped.

"Raven, why are you doing this?"

"I want your answer."

Chung averted his eyes and said,"I was jealous of you fiance and you together. You happy now."

"Yes, super!" Raven said with joy.

"Get off me now! I gave you the answer you wanted. Let me go."

"Nope, not yet. I'm not done with you."

"Not done with me?"

"I want you. Both heart and body," Raven smiled sweetly.

"Hey you kids! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class! A girl and a guy making out in the science lab is a disgrace to the school's image! What do you two think you are doing!" the unknown make teacher with white hair and a blue tie said. "Youngster these days are a disgrace to the human race," he said quietly.

"Looks like we are interrupted. Want to continue and ignore him?" Raven smiled at Chung and glared at the old man.

"I don't want to," Chung blushed.

Raven got up and extended his hand to help Chung up. "Let's go then. It doesn't seem like we can continue with that old guy over there."

"OLD GUY! How disrespectful! I'm only 25! You kids these days don't have any respect towards their elders. I BETTER NOT SEE YOU TWO DOING THIS AGAIN OR YOU BOTH WILL BE KICKED OUT OF SCHOOL!" the teacher scolded the two.

_You have white hair though. And long hair too. I'm pretty sure you're pretty old. Shouldn't you be retiring at this age?_ Raven thought.

"Well...thanks for the lecture, old guy. Bye~" Raven Tried to pick Chung up and carried him off, but fails too. Chung pushed Raven away and ran off with red eyes.

"Kids these days are so untamed!" the teacher groaned.

"Hey Chung, wait up!" _Raven_ shouted. But there was no reply from Chung. He just kept running.

"Chung, why are you running?" Still nothing came out from his mouth and Raven continued to chase him for another ten minutes shouting "Wait up, Chung! I'm sorry."

Finally Chung stopped. Raven stopped too. Chung was on the verge of crying. His tears were on the tip waiting to drop. "Raven, are you really sorry?" a small voice came from Chung.

"Yes, I am. I didn't know what I did back there. My body just took over."

"I don't believe it." Chung ran across the street without noticing the light was green.

"CHUNG!" Raven say the light and pushed him.

No one knew what happen after that. Chung couldn't see what happen because of the tears. All he can tell is figure like Raven laying on the floor in front of him. All he could hear was the sound of people screaming and loud noise. And right after he figure that the person in front of him is Raven, he couldn't stand the truth that he might be dead and fainted.

* * The Next Day * *

"Chung, are you okay? Are you hurting anywhere?" Chung's parent said frantically.

"I'm not hurting."

"Lucky you didn't get hurt. If you did I'm not sure what I could have done," his mother held on to his hands.

"Lucky that boy was there," his father said.

"What boy?"

"The good looking one with black hair. Do you know him?"

_This can't be! Raven?! _"Is it Raven?! IS HE HURT?!" Chung tried to get up.

"You are still recovering and your friend is fine."

"He is?"

"Yes he is," his mother smiled.

"Now get some sleep. You leave tomorrow," the nurse said.

"Okay. I want to see him."

"You will. But not now. You must do as the nurse had told you."

_Slowly I lost conscious and fell asleep._

* * *

**Yay! I'm done! I hope you guys like it. ^^ And another yay for me because I made it before the SHINee's anniversary.** **~Candy**


End file.
